The instant invention relates generally to confinement devices, and more particularly, to an animal containment structure.
Numerous animal confinement structure have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to enclose animals. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,662,713 of Sachs, 3,611,994 of Bailey, and 3,618,568 of Breeden, all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.